


Daily lives of Tacticaltale

by theMonk009



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMonk009/pseuds/theMonk009
Summary: These are the stories of our favorite monsters, mages, and freaks as they live on the surface.





	Daily lives of Tacticaltale

**Author's Note:**

> A full year has passed since the barrier was destroyed.

DATE NIGHT!

"SANS DID YOU SHOWER? ARE YOU WEARING ANTIPERSPIRANT? DO YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TICKETS?" Papyrus excitedly questions his elder brother. 

. "probably, otherwise I got drenched for nothing. stink no? yup. hope so, or the people in line will get a hell of a show of Tori puntting my boney butt," sans answers with his classic grin. 

. Papyrus smiles despite the awful puns because he knows sans is more nervous now then when he asked that nice bunny out when they were still underground. He can clearly see the lite beading of sweat on sans' brow. 

. "NEYHEHE EXCELLENT BROTHER! I AM GLAD! And As For The Puns Brother, All I Have To Say Is," Papyrus starts just before deftly grasping sans by the shoulders and spinning him about" INCOMING!!" as a pair of medium and small children collide with sans taking him off his feet as Papyrus steps aside. 

. "HI BONEY HEAD!! MY MOMMY SAYS YOU HAVE EASTER EGGS FOR BRAINS!!! ARE THEY THE CHOCOLATE ONES OR THE COLORED ONES? If they're the chocolate ones, can I have one? "The small child asks vigorously as the larger child thinks for a moment before rolling off sans to start laughing uncontrollably. 

. "Ha ha ha ha no no Sammy your mom said sans had GOOSE EGGS when came to brains" Frisk blurts-out. 

. "My child!? That isn't a very nice thing to say about sans." Toriel scolds while smiling. 

Dressed in a fine lavender evening dress and a dark blue shall. Toriel looked like heaven to sans while being weighted to the floor by the pair of wiggling and giggling children. 

. "Neither is sending two dozen paper roses in the shape of a butt to my office." Janet growls as she follows Toriel in to the skeletons' home. 

Wearing a lovely two toned off the shoulder dress transitioning from red at the shoulder to bright orange matching her high heels. Papyrus thought that this was the second most lovely outfit Janet had worn since she had donned his 'JogBoy' shirt after their firs-"GULP!" Papyrus tries to clear his mind of inappropriate(for the moment) thoughts. 

"Saͯn̍s t̆h̆ȁť ̇was̈ ͫmoͥs̅t c͛er͗t̅áinly ͯu̐nͣc̀alle̒d̽ ̂för a͗ndͣ ͐G͌ROSSĹYͦ ̂inapp͋r̉opřia̅tͤe." Gaster drawls at the still prone and piled sans before smiling warmly at the children. 

"GRAMPSTER!!" Both children squeal as they jump off sans to hug the tall spindly skeleton, a purple blush tinting his cheek bones. 

"Ha ha ha children children take it easy on Dr.Gaster, now speaking of children where are Chara and Asri- I mean Azen? They were going to help the good doctor watch the little ones weren't they?" Toriel asks as she looks around for the missing teens. 

"WELL YOUR MAJESTY THEY WERE FORTUNATE TO WIN TICKETS TO THE MOVIE THEATRE THIS AFTERNOON AND FATHER SAID IT WOULD NOT BE ANY TROUBLE WATCHING THE SMALL ONES, HOWEVER! I TOOK THE PRECAUTION OF ARRANGING BACK UP... They Should Be Arriving Shortly?" Papyrus exclaims. 

"Well alright then, I should still have a talk with those two." Toriel sighs 

"so bro where are you and the fuzz headed tonight?" sans inquires with a wink 

"Papyrus got us tickets to an opera and a table at DaVinci's." Janet beams happily as she smiles at the tall blushing skeleton. 

"Oh my. May I ask what opera you selected sir Papyrus? Oh dear or was it to be a surprise? I'm so sorry if I'm being nosey." Toriel begins before blushing at her own question. 

"NEHEE HEE HEE. I CHOSE THE HAT QUEEN OPERA !" Papyrus announces heroically with his suit jacket blowing in nonexistent wind. 

Shaking her head and trying desperately to cover her smile, "Princess Fedora, sweetheart not the hat queen." Janet gently corrects. 

"OH?" Papyrus deflates slightly as everyone quietly chuckles, except for young Samantha as she runs over and hugs Papyrus' leg "It's Ok papy I thought it was a hat too! Like what uncle wears? Right?" She asks up at Papyrus with a bright smile. 

"Oh my speaking of which is he going to be the one helping with the children tonight?" Toriel asks as sans eyelights go dark and he begins to rattle slightly. 

"No he got asked to help over at Rachna's former community to keep the knuckle draggers out of the celebration." Janet explains as she lifts the small child into her arms for Papyrus leg. 

"Oh then who will be helping the doctor?" Toriel asks as the sound of a loud engine and screeching tires can be heard from the street in front of the house. 

Both Toriel and Janet deadpan at sans. "what? they were his idea! I suggested the whole SDP!" sans waves his hands before him, still laying on the floor. 

"HAY NERDS WHO'S READY TO RUMBLE!?" Comes the boisterous voice of Undyne from the other side of the door a second before kicking it down. 

"grr I'll be right back." sans grunts before blipping out of the room. 

Toriel crosses her arms and bringing the former captain of the Royal guard to a sudden stop with a glare. "Undyne you are aware that you are to knock on the door before entering, not knock the fu-hmmm. Blessed thing off its hinges when you arrive? Or are you in desperate need for a lesson in etiquette?" As she pops the joints in her hand ,causing the tall fish monster to pale. 

"U U U Undyne calm down b b b before you b b break s s something...cht t t t to late." Alphys begins as she scurries up the walkway. 

"Um I'm" BONK! Undyne starts just before a new door blips into existence above the stuttering fish, quickly catching it after it lands on her head. Looking down she see the less than thrilled sans with his permanent grin and absent eyelights staring at her. 

"eight" is all that sans says before walking past Undyne to Alphys handing her a bag and toolbox. "before we get home." 

"Alright sweety listen to the responsible ones and be a good girl, Ok?" Janet coos in Samantha's ear before handing her to Gaster. 

As Frisk comes over to inspect the damage Undyne caused Toriel begins "Alright the emergency numbers are on the refrigerator as well as ALL our cell phone numbers and make sure they stay out of trouble -" 

"Hell Torie I know the numbers by heart it's no big-" Undyne interrupts as she leans the fresh door against the wall. 

"I was talking to Frisk and Alphys." Toriel deadpans, eliciting a giggle from the two. "Please don't let them knock the house down or move it to another dimension." 

"hey Tori let them horse around a bit just as long as it's cleaned up before we get home stall's good." sans interjects 

"SANS PLEASE NO PUNS, NOT AS WE ARE LEAVING FOR OUR WONDERFUL DATE NIGHTS!!!" Papyrus bemoans as he and Janet leave, heading for Papyrus red convertible. 

"Oh let the numbskull have his fun you know Tori is loving it." Janet stage whispers to Papyrus before kissing him gently on the cheekbone causing him to blush brightly, as he opens the passenger side door for her. 

"NEYHEHE!?" Papyrus giggles as he climbs into the driver's seat. "ENJOY YOUR DATE BROTHER AND LADY TORIEL!" shouts as he backs out the drive way. 

"well shall we Torie?" sans sing songs as he bows before the tall goat monster causing her to smile and blush. 

"Well certainly." Toriel responds as she takes sans offered hand and strolles out to her SUV. Calling over her shoulder, "Now behave yourselves and TRY to stay out of trouble." 

"Ah the little nerds will be fine, they're good kids!" Undyne roars from the front door. 

"I was talking to you and Gaster." Toriel again deadpans with a blank and tired look at the former captain of the guard. 

With a wave the two leave for their date.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to add to this collection of drables let me know on Tumblr. :)


End file.
